miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sully Fancois-Lee / Malware
Sully Francois-Lee is a half-American, half-French student and computer engineer. He is later akumatized into Malware, a technologically-advanced villain. He wields the Hound Miraculous, a wristband/smartwatch that turns him into the superhero Tech Hound. He is briefly corrupted by the broken Miraculous into becoming the vicious and wild Were Hound, but he is cured and fixes the Miraculous. Appearance Sully is a relatively lanky young man with brown eyes and black hair with an orange streak, combed back. His civilian clothing consists of a relatively simple green hoodie with black pants. Slung around his shoulder is an orange messenger bag that carries a variety of items, such as pliers, an assortment of random wires, gloves, etc. His most important possession is his homemade computer, a circular base with an orange trim that can project a screen holographically. When he gains the Hound Miraculous, he combines it with his watch to create a specialized orange-brown Miraculous smartwatch. In his akumatized form, his body is covered in a black bodysuit with orange highlights, with small discs on his palms and soles, and a large circle on his chest. He wears a helmet that is completely black except for an orange line that runs from one ear to the other, crossing his cheek and running through where his chin is. While upgrading, the lines go dark before glowing green, lighting up from his feet to his head like a loading bar. His akumatized object is his personal computer, which resides on his chest as the circle. As Tech Hound, Sully gains a brownish-orange jumpsuit with a darker brown front, dark brown gloves, boots, and ears. He wears a sleek snout-shaped mask over his face, along with an orange visor over his eyes. His Hound Gauntlet is a dark brown gauntlet with an orange disc on the palm. As Were Hound, he has the same color scheme, but he grows a lot more hair and his snout mask grows teeth. His eyes also go red, and he loses his visor. His hands grow claws and he takes a more animalistic stance. Personality Sully is a mild-mannered person. He rarely speaks up and usually leaves the talking to others, preferring to disprove another using actions, like when he proves Chloe wrong about his skills by easily hooking up the computer system to the school. When he does speak, he does so in a slightly quiet and gentle manner. Sully prefers to be in a quiet environment. Loud noises stress him out and make him work less efficiently. He enjoys being in quiet places like a library or an empty room. His biggest strength is his intelligence, particularly in technology. He can easily hook up a computer to the school and improve the operating system. He even has an advanced computer he built himself. However, his affinity for technology also seems to be his weakness, as social interaction is not his strong suit. He can be blunt and robotic at times, which tends to offend some people, like Chloe. As Malware, Sully becomes completely robotic, indifferent to emotion and feelings. He also adopts a logic-based AI personality, probably because of his transformation. While at first he acts completely loyal to Hawkmoth, taking orders without question, he later begins to question his emotional outbursts, such as when he reveals that Cat Noir is Adrien. Powers and Abilities As Sully * Affinity For Technology: Sully has a natural aptitude for all things technical. He can easily hook up a set of computers, improve their operating system, and make them energy efficient in less than 15 minutes. He has even built his own advanced computer. As Malware * Technokinesis: Malware has, to some extent, a control over machines. He can "infect" machines that have computers in them and control the machine to its ability; he cannot, for example, make a car fly or change shape. He can only infect one machine at a time, although he does gain the ability to infect multiple at a time after absorbing 3 of the Miraculous. While infecting machines, he loses his tangible body. If the machine/s he's in is destroyed, he will be ejected and become tangible again. * Signal Travel: While infecting a machine, he can travel over computer signals and WiFi to any other computer or machine. * Mental Link: His mind is a closed circuit that connects to Hawkmoth, allowing him to "download" information such as identity profiles and even tangible objects such as Miraculous to him and vice-versa. However, upon de-akumatization, the information downloaded is deleted from both Sully's mind and Hawkmoth's mind. * Scanning Capabilities: Malware can perform a scan on someone that identifies their strengths, their weaknesses, and with time, their identity. This is how he managed to reveal the identity of Ladybug and Cat Noir to Hawkmoth. * Laser Blasts: He can fire lasers from his hands. * Miraculous Absorption and Upgrading: By stealing a Miraculous, he can then absorb it to amplify his powers. The Miraculous is then unreachable by conventional means, only accessible if he downloads it to someone else, in which case it becomes physical again, or if he is de-akumatized. As Tech Hound * Increased Physicality: His strength, speed, and agility increase, similar to other Miraculous users. * Hound Gauntlet: His weapon, the Hound Gauntlet, can fire a sonic blast similar to a laser blast as Malware. However, it acts mainly as a knockback tool and can stun enemies using a high-pitch soundwave. * Track and Hunt: His ability manifests as Track and Hunt, allowing Tech Hound to give off sonar waves as a series of barks. The sonar waves allow him to track anything or anyone. The power of the ability is increased the more people believe in him, which, due to his loyalty, he will do his absolute best to not let them down. As Were Hound Were Hound has generally the same abilities as Tech Hound, but with 2 notable changes, * Claws: Were Hound switches out his gauntlet for a set of sharp claws that can slice through steel. * Track and Hunt: Were Hound can still use the Track and Hunt ability, but he does not need to change back. If fact, he can't consciously do so. Story Sully come to France from America after being contacted by Principle Damocles about setting up a computer lab in the College Francoise Dupont. He is first seen in the new computer lab being introduced to Ms. Bustier's class by Damocles, and quietly says hello to everyone. As he begins working, Chloe mocks him for his quiet nature, which he promptly responds to by quickly setting up the computer lab and improving it as well, rebuffing Chloe's comment, and in the process angering her. She takes his personal computer, which he quickly snatches back, and he is pressured to show it to everyone. He does so, amazing everyone but making him feel a little nervous. After finishing the setup, he leaves, unaware that video of his technological affinity has already begun to spread. While walking around Paris, he comes across a group of people murmuring about him. As he continues walking about, he hears more and more about himself, both good and bad, and he feels more and more stressed out as the noise around him grows louder. Hawkmoth senses this and sends an akuma to him, telling him to free himself of emotions and become one with his creations. Sully agrees and becomes Malware. Sully begins to infect machines across Paris, creating chaos that draws out Ladybug and Cat Noir. While the fight initially goes on as normal, he performs a scan of Cat Noir and Ladybug, briefly stunning them before attacking them both, managing to steal one of Ladybug's earrings, weakening her powers. He absorbs the Miraculous and upgrades himself, easily beating them both and forcing them to retreat. Malware is later seen on top of a building, presumably "on standby" as he performs the scan. Ladybug, now only partially transformed and using a bed sheet to hide herself, along with Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace confront him. He uses his upgraded abilities to best the group, deftly knocking Carapace away and nearly stealing his Miraculous, only to be distracted by an illusion of a crowd of people by Rena Rouge. He quickly defeats her and steals her Miraculous, absorbing it and upgrading once again. He then steals Carapace's Miraculous, upgrading himself again. He is forced to retreat after being hit in his chest, where his central computer lies. Malware is later confronted again near the Eiffel Tower by Cat Noir, now on his own, and proceeds to battle him. During the battle, the identity scan is completed, and Malware reveals to Hawkmoth that Cat Noir is Adrien. Hawkmoth, taken aback by both the sudden revelation and the profound betrayal, allows Malware to show no mercy. Malware nearly defeats Cat Noir, nearly succeeding in taking his Miraculous, but Ladybug rushes in and hits Malware in his central computer, causing him to glitch out and expel the earring and ring, which are then recovered by Ladybug and Cat Noir. They then battle on even footing. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm to create what looks like a spray can, and quickly creates a makeshift airhorn from the spray can and a sheet of plastic, creating a loud enough noise to stun Malware long enough for Cat Noir to hit and break his central computer. This causes Hawkmoth's knowledge of Cat Noir's identity to be deleted from his memory, keeping Adrien's secret safe. Malware is then de-akumatized into Sully. He talks with Ladybug about his introvertedness, and Ladybug, and to an extent Cat Noir, comfort him before leaving. Sully later visits the College Francoise Dupont again, this time to announce that he's decided to apply as a transfer student, thanks in part to the kindness shown to him by everyone. He is warmly accepted by all the students, including, even in begrudgingly, Chloe. A while later, Sully helps out Adrien and Master Fu by finding an item the former had lost, promising him that he wouldn't stop until he found it, even though the search took all day and involved him in a supervillain attack. This impressed Master Fu. A while later, while fighting another akumatized villain, Ladybug needed help from someone who could track down the stealthy villain. Master Fu, despite knowing that it wasn't fully completed yet, gave her the Hound Miraculous. Ladybug decided to give the Miraculous to Sully, on Master Fu's recommendation, and Sully transformed into Tech Hound, although at first he called himself Hunt Hound. Together, the 2 managed to defeat the villain, and Sully returned the Miraculous. Soon after, however, Sully began experiencing violent mood swings, bursting out in anger after an argument in class. At the same time, Master Fu began noticing some troubling energy from the Hound Miraculous. He attempted to fix it, only to discover that the Miraculous was damaged and that it had somehow corrupted itself, corrupting both Sully and its kwami Biyte. Biyte, now known as Werebiyte, briefly terrorizes Wayze and Master Fu before escaping along with the Hound Miraculous. The Hound Miraculous ends up with Sully, now evil and corrupted. He transforms back into Hunt Hound, only to transform further into Were Hound. He attacks some citizens, and then Ladybug and Cat Noir when they come to save the day. He bests both of them and escapes, thankfully leaving the Miraculous as he wasn't interested in them. He is confronted later again by Ladybug and Cat Noir, and once again he nearly bests them. Cat Noir, in desperation, uses Cataclysm on the ground beneath Were Hound, allowing Ladybug to use Lucky Charm while he's distracted. She then uses the box-knife generated to open up a box of dog treats, using them to trick Were Hound into jumping up into the air, allowing Cat Noir to tie him up with a leash and for Ladybug to trap him in a cage, subduing him. He is then brought to Master Fu, where the Hound Miraculous is stopped and contained, curing both Sully and Biyte. Later, after reawakening from the healing process, Sully makes the suggestion that Master Fu combine the incomplete Hound Miraculous with a more suitable vessel, and presents his wristwatch as a candidate. Master Fu agrees, and transforms his wristwatch into the new Hound Miraculous, a handy smartwatch. Category:Akumasona